The Huntress' Decision
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: We all know what happened after the war with Annabeth, Percy,and Luke. But what about Thalia and Nico. Well that all depends on the Huntress' decision. Oh and the meddling on Percy, Annabeth, a few gods, and a goddess or two.
1. Prologue: Take Time To Think

**Chapter 1**

**Trip to camp half -blood**

**Thalia P.O.V**

I was sitting in my tent looking at a picture. A picture of a time where I would never dream Annabeth would be dating, a son a Poseidon no less, or that I would be a hunter of Artemis, or that….or that Luke would be…dead. In the picture there was a young girl around 6 or 7 with blonde curls around her small face, to her right was a girl 13 or 14 or something with long black hair, I had to laugh at that, and to the little girl's left was a blonde boy around the some age as the older girl. I sighed. That was the good old days, running from monsters with Luke and Annabeth. I missed them both very much, as well as one other person, though I had no clue why. But I could fix it.

I walked out of my tent scaring 3 newer hunters. I walk strait into Artemis' tent. She looked up from the report she was reading.

"What can I do for you my dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Artemis I'm confused." She would know what I mean. She nodded slowly.

"Go visit the boy, I mean the camp, and take time to think things through, in a week's time I'll come see if you wish to leave the hunt."

"Thank you Lady Artemis."

"Good-bye Thalia."

I went to my tent, packed my things and set off to camp.

* * *

**Sorry its short this is more like the prolog in this story. The only other thing I have to say is no flames just calmly review that you don't like it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Climbing Trees

**Chapter 2**

**Climbing Trees **

**2 days later**

**Nico P.O.V**

I was sitting at the Hades table at Camp Half-Blood. There was food in front of me, but it hadn't been touched. I was sitting, staring at the wall. Ever since the defeat of the Titans, I had felt different, weirdly, happier, not like the dark person who scared people by walking in the room. Don't get me wrong, I'm still dark and still scare people, but it's different. And another weird thing, I've never really missed someone that wasn't my sister. But ever since I'd seen….her leave with Artemis that day I'd missed her. I got up and walked out of the dining pavilion, ok I ran but so what. I was about 4 or 5 feet from the cabins when someone grabbed my arm.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

Nico turned around when I grabbed his arm.

"Oh. Hey Percy." He said in a flat voice.

"What's wrong Nico?" I wouldn't be here if Annabeth hadn't shove me after him and told me to see if he was ok after he ran out of the dining pavilion.

"Nothing."

"Nico you ran out of the dining pavilion like the Minotaur was after you." Nico laugh a dry laugh.

"Really Percy I'm fine."

"You really miss _her_ don't you?" We both knew who _she _was. And it wasn't his sister.

"Yeah I really do." With that he walked to his cabin and I walked to mine.

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I could see my tree as I got closer and closer to Camp. I was half way up the hill when I heard someone say, or more like yell.

"THALIA!" like they were happy the see me or something. I laughed and with the same tone said.

"NICO!" The boy in question jumped out of the tree. And hugged me. Then looked me up and down as I did the same to him.

"You're taller, and older." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah and your hair is way longer, and your still the same age." We both laugh. And then Annabeth and Percy came running up the hill.

"We heard someone scream. What happened?" Annabeth said all in a rush. She couldn't see me so I jumped / hugged / tackled her.

"THALIA!" there with that tone again.

"ANNABETH!" so I used **MY **_'I'm happy to see you again' _voice.

I heard Nico mutter "Hasn't this happened already."

This time Chiron came running up the hill.

"I heard four screams what happened." He asked. I steeped up where he could see me even in the dark.

"Chiron I was confused so Artemis sent me to camp for a week to decide if I want to stay in the hunt.

Chiron, Annabeth, and Nico took on under standing looks while Percy looked confused. GODS! Why couldn't Nico be stupid like Percy?

"Annabeth will tell you later Sea-Weed Brain." And then I dragged Annabeth to my cabin. On the way I told her that she was going to cut my hair to where it was spiky again. She laughed and said she would.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

When we got in her cabin Thalia tossed her backpack and the ground, buried her head in her pillow and screeched like a school girl with a crush.

"Who is it!" I asked her I wanted to know right this minute.

"You swear on the River Styx you won't tell him?" I nodded, but it was our code way to say that we really meant it because out parents banned us from _really_ swearing on the River Styx. Thalia took a deep breath and quickly rushed out.

"It's Nico." I looked at her. Shocked.

"Nico as in the son of Hades Nico?" It couldn't be

She nodded.

This was going to be a fun week.

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

Beside me, hiding under the window of the Zeus cabin, Nico's mouth kept opening and closing like he was trying to say something but could get it out.

"Good you both like each other. Come on, we need to talk to the Aphrodite cabin"I added as an after thought "and Annabeth."

This was going to be a fun week.

* * *

**I my-self don't like this chapter but it had to be written. Thanks for not flaming in your reviews; most people have said they loved it. I hope you think this chapter was ok.**

**Let's keep no flames. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2:Aphrodite Plans a Concert

**A/N: Some people told me Nico and Thalia were a little OOC but that's cause their love makes them that way. ;) This is going to be a shorter chapter.**

**-Line-**

**Chapter 3**

**Aphrodite plans a concert. **

**20 minutes later.**

**7 days left.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was walking to my cabin when I saw Percy dragging Nico, kicking and screaming, by his foot into the Aphrodite cabin.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I DON'T WANT TO GO! LET ME GO!" Nico screamed very loud. I decided to help the poor kid.

"PERCY!" He looked my way and dropped Nico's foot. "Fine we'll talk to her first." He said as he helped Nico up. I walked over to them.

"Ok what do you want?" I asked

"It's about Thalia. We heard what you and her said." I was about to scream at him but he held up him hand and said. "So we need your help to make a plan to get them together." I grinned. And said.

"Plan #1 get Thalia and Nico to sit together and lunch." Nico looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off.

"I know it sounds lame. We start tomorrow." And I walked to my cabin. Just before I reached to door I stopped and looked at them. "If you have a problem I'll get an Aphrodite girl in on it." And went inside.

-Line-

**Still Chapter 3**

**Still Same Title (DUH)**

**End of Dinner **

**Still 7**

**Thalia P.O.V**

Chiron walked up front and started to announcements.

"Good Evening campers. Travis and Connor Stoll will stay after, Aphrodite has planed a concert where one person for every cabin will sing, the big 3 are 1 cabin and Thalia will sing. You may leave to get ready."

-Line-

**(A/N major OOC)**

I was in the Amphitheater. I was wearing the following: glittery black tank-top, mid thigh black skirt and black flip-flops. And I was about to sing. I went on stage and looked right at the table Percy, Annabeth and Nico were sitting at, winked at Annabeth and started singing. **(a/n you will never see any on this ever again but please read it cause I changed the words a little. But I own NOTHING!)**

_Hunters tell me,  
That it's so hard to make it,  
Yet so easy to break it,  
And it's easy to fake it,  
Artemis tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming,_

_I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
It's never gunna amount to much,  
But they're never gunna change my mind.  
Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

I saw Nico's eyes go wide._  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know._

_Athena tells me I don't know what I'm doing,  
This life I'm pursuing,  
The odds of me loosing._

_Hera tells me that it's one in a million,  
More like one in a billion,  
Or one in a zillion._

_I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
It's never gunna amount to much,  
But they're never gunna change my mind.  
Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,_

_[RAP]_

_Back Ground: Are you ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
BG: Really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
BG: Let's get ready for this._

_I'm on my way,  
I know we're gonna get somewhere someday,  
It doesn't help when you say,  
It won't be easy._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.  
_  
_How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know!_

And with that I ran to my cabin but not before I saw Aphrodite wink at me.


	4. Chapter 3:Laugh Attack!

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Laugh Attack. **

**As soon as Thalia got to her cabin.**

**7 days left.**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

I was going to die. The whole camp had heard me singing. There was only one way to fix this. I locked my cabin door and when to my laptop and pulled up YouTube and went to _one of those girls_ by Avril Lavigne. Yes I made myself feel better by singing to Avril and dancing around. It was so loud I didn't even hear when someone picked my lock.

-Line-

**Nico's P.O.V**

After Thalia left I went after her. I could hear Music blaring from her cabin and picked her lock.

She was using her hair brush as a mic. and jumping on her bed and dancing. She was wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt now. She didn't even know I was here. After the song was over I clapped. She whipped around to look at me. She turned really red.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm an idiot." Thalia said really embarrassed like.

I smiled. "A good kind of idiot." She smiled and started putting a picture on her wall from under her pillow..

"Hey Thals."

"Yeah?"

"63,360 inches in a mile." She fell off the bed laughing. Then I started laughing. We laughed for like 20 minutes. Because every time we would try to stop we would look at each other and start laughing again. Thalia stand up and hit me with a pillow.

"What was that for?"

"Making me laugh." She headed for the door.

"I got to get my sweatshirt from Annabeth." She said as she opened the door she was about to leave but I yelled.

"I'll come." And walked out when her. Some random campers looked at us weird but Thalia glared at them.

* * *

I was by the door of the Hades cabin, and Thalia was by the door at the Zeus cabin.

"Hey Thalia!" I called over. She looked over at me.

"Being around you. That's what it take to make me smile." And I went into my cabin.


	5. Chapter 4:WHAT THE FREAK!

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) This Chapter is really just a funny time filler.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**What the Freak! **

**Really early the next morning.**

**6 days left.**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

This was golden. This was weird. This was wonderful. This was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. This could not wait a hour. It was really early but why not wake up the whole camp on this fine morning.

"NICO, ANNABETH, PERCY! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!"

About two minutes they were all in my cabin looking like they got right out of bed and came here.

"Look at this."

They came and stood behind me and looked at my laptop looking mad and muttering. Then Annabeth passed out. Nico yelled.

"WHAT THE FREAK." But he didn't use a nice little word like freak.

On my computer was: Fan Fiction . com I had Googled it and I had the same reaction as Percy, who was choking on nothing. It was Percy Jackson stories by fan. Nico reached over and put in the character boxes, Nico A., muttered how it should be D, and then put in Thalia G. and pushed enter.

A lot of Romance one came up and I clicked on the first one witch look a little less gross than the others.

"Thalia Grace!" Percy yelled from the bathroom where he was barfing.

"Be quite we're reading!" Nico and I yelled back. If the names were different this wouldn't be half-bad. I mean I like Nico but this, this was just…EEWW. Then I got hit by a stroke of genius. And put in Percy J. and Annabeth C.

* * *

"EEEEWWWW!" we all yelled and quickly pushed the back button. We had been doing this all day. We had just read the first chapter of Connor S. / Thalia G. story. I yelled loudly.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT!" No one said anything. I shrugged and went to change the first name.

"Ideas anyone?" I asked the three. They looked at each other and Annabeth nodded. Then bravely put Nico's name back in the box and pulled up the story Nico and I had read a chapter of earlier. We read the next two chapters, and put it on Alert using our new account. I'm not saying what it is. And we had to go to lunch.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V**

"I like this Midnight girl." Thalia said as we put the story _Long Live Love_ on alert **(A/N: Real story of mine. Take a look if you don't mind Nico/OC) **

"The story is ok if I pretend that it's a different Nico." I said as the story had me with some Titan kid. It was very weird.

Percy and Annabeth had left about ten minutes ago to clean their cabins because they didn't last night. They had been on kitchen clean up so they hadn't had time.

"I'm bored." Thalia complained.

"Hey, Thalia, do you like me?" I asked as I had a sudden thought.

"Yes, Nico, I like you so much I already know I want to leave the hunt." She rushed out. I smiled and said.

"I guess I have a girlfriend." She nodded and I told her my plan to mess with Percy and Annabeth. She was hesitant at first but then agreed. This was going to be awesome.


	6. Chapter 5:The Dads Visit

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) This Chapter is really just a funny thing because for a while I'm in writers block.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Dads Visit.**

**The next morning.**

**5 days left.**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

I forced myself out of bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out a dark purple tee shirt and black shorts. Then I pulled my black converse on and put on my eyes liner. Artemis hated the back eye liner and made me wear silver so it felt like I was me again to put on the black.

I opened the door just too almost run into my dad.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" he just walked in the cabin and sat in a chair.

"Thalia why don't you tell me why you aren't with Artemis?" He said. I just stared. Oh crud Nico was toast. I was toast. Maybe even Aphrodite was toast. But hey I like toast.

"I'm on vacation. And I just happened to come to camp." To make it more buyable I added. "I missed Annabeth, Chiron, the Aphrodite cabin annoyingness and even Percy's lame try at being cool." Just then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Aphrodite, she walked inside and sat down as well.

"Now Thalia I won't tell him but remember you never have to find you feelings." If she wasn't a Goddess I would have yelled for her the shut up. Another knock show Hades holding Nico off the ground by the back of his shirt. Nico had his arms crossed and said

"Crap you held out through your dad _AND_ Aphrodite! Dang I feel weak now. He got it out of me." Hades dropped Nico and he ran and hid behind my bunk. I rolled my eyes and pulled him out. Hades turned to Aphrodite.

"This is the worse thing you've done since Helen and Paris! Even worse than Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" Hades yelled at her. My dad stood up.** (A/N Even though we all love them together Hades doesn't)  
**

"You mean…" he started to yell but Aphrodite spoke up.

"Yes I made them fall in love ok! They are perfect for each other! I mean look at them!" They all looked our way. We were sitting on my bed with my iPod reading their lips not really hearing them. Forgotten by Avril Lavigne was on.

After watching us for a while Hades said, "Well they are kind of ok." Zeus rolled his eyes and looked at us.

"This isn't over." He said than left. Hades and Aphrodite left soon after. Nico looked at me.

"Well that was weird." He said turning the iPod off. I nodded

"Come on we didn't miss breakfast. I don't think."

* * *

My sword was at Percy's neck again.

"Oh come on! You are too easy to beat! How did ever beat any titans?" I said as I pulled him off the ground.

"It's not his fault he's lame." I turned to the corner Nico had just come out of.

"Finally someone who can maybe beat me." He smile and took out his sword. Percy ran.

Ten minutes later Nico hit the ground, my sword at his neck.

"And that is how you kick you boyfriend's butt." I whispered in his ear as I pulled him off the ground then I turned and ran yelling behind me.

"Got to go. Annabeth is helping me with my French."

Yes I'm learning Frinch. Get over it.


	7. READ THIS PLEASE

**Hey guys It's me. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should. Please don't hate me. I got really caught up in another story and I've had projects to do. Just know that I'll be update at least once every two weeks as soon as I get over a huge heartbreak I had today. But you don't want to here my problems. Just know this story will be updated a lot more now.**

**~MaXiMuM rIdE 22~**


	8. Chapter 6: Thalia Blows a Fuse

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) I guess this chapter is ok even though I like writing in Thalia P.O.V. better. Sorry it's so short. I forgot what I was going to do half-way through. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Thalia Blows a Fuse.**

**At Breakfast.**

**5 days left.**

**Nico's P.O.V**

* * *

I looked at Thalia sitting at the Zeus table. She was throwing a note to the Athena table where Annabeth was now reading it. She started laughing and fell off the bench. Everyone at the head table and the tables around hers stared at her. She got off the ground and walked to the Zeus table. She grabbed Thalia and pulled her toward the cabins.

* * *

Ten minutes later Annabeth came back. She said something to Chiron who plugged his ears. He was smart because that was when the VERY loud scream started from the beach. This could be very bad. And then the thunder started.

The whole camp ran down to beach and saw Thalia still screaming with lightning flashing around her.

I managed to get over to her without getting fried. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She stopped screaming and slowly she calmed down to where the lightning was just barley non-deadly.

"What happened Thalia?" I asked shocked. I had never seen her that mad. "My dad." She replied. I dragged her away from everyone at into the woods. We climbed a tree and she told me what a butt her dad had been about her taking time off from the hunt.

Wait till he found out all of the story.


	9. Chapter 7: Unnamed

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) **

-Line-

**Chapter 7**

**Unnamed.**

**Lunch.**

**5 days left.**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

I sat at the Artemis table as I was still technically a hunter. For some reason I found myself wondering what it was like for Luke and Annabeth the first night after I 'died'. There he was again _Luke_ why did he have to die. Why did _I_ have to die? None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't. In the long run almost every bad thing that had happened in the past 100 years was somehow related to me.

You can imagine how great that made me feel. I slammed my head down on the table and just sat like that for a while. I sat up as a folded up paper hit me in the head. I unfolded it and it said.

_Thalia are you ok._

It was in Nico's sloppy handwriting. I just sighed. Then I got up and left.

I walked to 'my' pine tree and sat at the base of it. I just sat there. I thought about the underworld and where I would go when I died now that I was planning on getting old again. I wonder where Luke went…and there he was again.

I got up and went to my room to send an iris message.

Hades' image popped up. "Hello Thalia. How can I help you." He asked. "Hades, if I asked you something would you tell me the truth?" He seemed to think about it than told me he would. "When I die, is there anyway I'll get fields of punishments?" He looked troubled but told me, "Even though I don't see what is to be I think you'll be safe from that." I smiled and thanked him. Then I left my cabin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Same Name**

**Campfire**

**5 days left**

**Thalia P.O.V**

* * *

I just sat there, staring at nothing. I wasn't thinking was seeing or hearing. "Thalia are you ok?" I jerked and saw Nico sitting beside me looking worried. "I…um…just… yeah I'm fine." I almost told him…but I didn't. Who was I kidding, as long as I'm in the Hunters the thoughts stay away. If I was away from Artemis for too long, they came back. "Thalia Grace, what's wrong?" Yep I lie badly. "I worry about what happened to Luke, he was my only friend for years, he saved my life, I saved his, he was there when I died, and the next thing I know everyone's saying he's evil and all that junk, and then he died… I can't help it." We were quite from a minute. "Thalia, would you like to visit Luke."


	10. Chapter 8: Visits

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) And no don't worry I'm am Thalia/Nico pure and true. Thalia just needs to chase down her demons. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I visit my 'brother' who I tried to kill everyone I love.**

**The next night.**

**4 days left.**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

"I hate shadow travel." Nico laughed. "Well at least it got us out of dealing with the fact you're not dead. Also we didn't have to go through the rest of the underworld." That made me think. "Good point. Let's go. The sooner I talk to him the sooner we can leave."

After a while of looking we found him. He was sitting on a hill watching people who arrived in the under world. "Dude, you're in the land of never ending parties, what are you doing out here?" I asked he sighed. "I keep telling you guys I'm waiting on…wait a minute." He (Luke) turned around and saw it was me. "Thalia? Oh my Gods, please tell me your not dead." He sounded hysteric (wow big word.). I laughed. "No Luke I'm not dead. I'm immortal." He looked confused. "I joined the hunters but that's not the point. How's being dead?" He laughed. "Well… I'm always waiting for you and Annabeth…not that I want you to die. And I'm stuck as 'the boy who almost killed everyone but was ok in the end' I'll never get to be anything else and I never get to have a life. So I guess if I hadn't messed up everything and died young…well I guess dying old would have been better." I nodded. So I could just die old and after everyone I love. That could work. "If you're not dead, how did you get here?" he asked. "Oh, you remember Nico di Angelo the son of Hades. He's not 11 anymore. He shadow traveled me." Luke nodded. "So I guess you have to leave." I nodded. "I'll be waiting here. Best friends aren't stopped by death." I smiled and nodded. "If you weren't dead I'd hug you."

* * *

"Thals are you ok?" Nico asked as we popped up on the stairs of his cabin. "Yeah. But it's kind of sad that he just sits there waiting on us." He nodded. "I know. But it's understandable. Everything he ever did was for you or her. Even joining Kronos." I frowned. "Nico…you know what scares me. If I'd been able to, I'd have gone with him." He nodded. "I know Thalia, I know."

* * *

**A/N: By the way unnamed reviewer. Thank you for calling me a mother ******* ***** *** ***** that deserves to die and rot forever in ******* ****. I loved it. (Note sarcasm) as much as I hate to if I get another like this I will block anonymous reviews, and if it's a member I will block and report. If I get five more I WILL delete my account. You have been warned I can take flames but I will not be cussed out that badly. **

**I'm sorry to all you nice people who had to read that. I'm also sorry it's so short but I'm very upset about this. **


	11. Chapter 9: I get a visit from Athena

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) **

**This is short-ish because I waited so long to post so I'm giving you something to read. TWIST SOON! Not sure when yet, but soon. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**I get visited by Athena.**

**The next morning.**

**3 days left.**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

"Thalia shouldn't you be at breakfast?" I voice asked waking me up. "I'm skipping." I said not even bothering to open my eyes. "I'm not so sure that is wise." What that voice. My eyes popped open. "Lady Athena!" She smiled. "It is I." She sat on my bed. "Thalia I hear you are planning on leaving the Hunt. I know it is none of my business but I must ask you. Is it really the wisest thing to do?" at my simple shrug she went on. "People fall in and out of love all the time, Thalia." She smirks when I muttered. "That's different." And she said "Is it, Thalia, is it really?" I suddenly understood. "How much is she paying you!" She laughed. "Nothing, father how ever is a different story." Then she left.

* * *

Fuming I went to breakfast. I was the very last one in there so of course every one noticed. I just looked at the floor and went right to the Zeus table, not eating a thing. I was glaring at the table like it was the cause of my trouble. I was right in the middle of giving it a good talking to in my head when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Come on Thalia what did the table ever do to you?" Nico joked as he pulled me out. When we were I side I answered him. "My dad paid Athena to come bother me this morning." He smirked. "What?" I demanded. "Nothing I just would have thought it would have been Artemis paying people to talk to you." He explained. I laughed. "I did think it was Artemis." I couldn't help it. I was smiling. But I always did when I talked to Nico.


	12. Chapter 10: Twist

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) **

**Don't hate me. Or Annabeth.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Twist.**

**After Breakfast the Next Morning.**

**2 days left.**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

"Your dad came to my cabin this morning." Nico said to me as he swung his sword and Percy's head but missed. They were practicing calm down. I was sitting with Annabeth watching.

"Sorry." Was all I said. "Hey, Thalia came with me for a minute." Annabeth said standing up. I just shrugged and went with her. We walked all the way to Zeus' Fist before Annabeth stopped,

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to say." She started. I nodded; it couldn't be that bad could it. "Thalia, stop for a minute and really think. You're immortal. Forever 15. You get to hunt monsters all over the world. You are the right hand girl to one of the strongest beings in existence. And you want to just throw all of that away. Get old and die. For Nico, who you barley know. Do you really want that Thalia? It's not too late. You're not too much in love; you can stay in the Hunt."

I shook my head. "Annabeth are you crazy?" she nodded grimly and walked off leaving me alone in the woods.

* * *

I was still standing in the woods in that same spot twenty minutes later. I couldn't believe Annabeth would think that. I couldn't believe I was starting to think about how she was right.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Nico asked having shadow traveled out here. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just like being in the woods." I lied smoothly. He just nodded. "You just believed me didn't you?"

"Yeah, why were you lying?" I just bit my lip.

"Nico, I think I'm gonna stay in the hunt." I said in a small voice. "Why?" He asked surprised. "Because, no one thinks it will work and that I'll regret it later. What if they're right?"

I turned and started walking off. "Thalia, it doesn't matter what they think. It matters what we think." He called to me a hint of panic in his voice. It took every bit of self control not to turn around. "Nico it does matter what people think cause when everyone thinks it, it might be true."

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Twist**

**Lunch**

**2 days left**

**Nico's P.O.V**

* * *

There was a knock at my cabin door. "Go away!" I yelled in the direction of the door. "Nico You gotta come out." It was Percy. "No I don't! I'm never leaving ever again!" I yelled. Yeah, go head and call me a drama queen you know you want to.

"It's lunch time." I jumped up and walked out my door right past Percy. He ran and caught up with me. I'm not gonna tell you about walking that boring.

Anyway, I was sitting at my table eating when Thalia walked in. She looked at the Zeus table, looked at the Artemis table, Zeus, Artemis, Zeus, Artemis. Then she just walked up to the head table and said something to Chiron who nodded at her.

She walked over to the Athena table and sat with Annabeth. Annabeth looked suspired, kind of like she thought Thalia would be mad at her or something. I couldn't hear but I could read lips. Thalia said, 'Thanks Annabeth.' Annabeth wasn't looking at me so I couldn't see what she said but it made Thalia laugh and they both started talking to some of Annabeth brothers and sisters.


	13. Chapter 11: Advice from Aphrodite, again

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Advice from Aphrodite, again.**

**Next Day, really early.**

**1 day(s) left.**

**Nico's P.O.V**

* * *

"Nico di Angelo! I've worked my butt off to make you and Thalia fall in love and you can't let her throw it all away like that!" I woke up to Aphrodite yelling her head off at me. I sat up.  
"Aphrodite there isn't anything I can't do about it." She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Yes there is. Thalia likes you a lot and leaving is going to be really hard. Just convince her, I'll help." And she walked out and strait to the Artemis cabin, she looked in the window, smiled, and walked to the Zeus cabin instead.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Advice from Aphrodite, again.**

**Five minutes later,**

**1 day(s) left.**

**Thalia P.O.V.**

* * *

"Thalia, Nico really likes you." Aphrodite argued back at me.  
"It doesn't matter Aphrodite. He's a son of Hades, I'm a daughter of Zeus, I'm a huntress, and he's a boy. We can't be together."  
"Why not! He like black, so do you. You've had a hard life, so has he! You like puck stuff, so does he! You like the same music, you both have daddy issues!" She yelled at me  
"And he can make you laugh when you feel like killing someone, or when someone chews you up and spits you out. Not many people can do that." She said in a softer voice. My vision unexpectedly blurred. I turned and ran out of the Zeus cabin. I turned toward the Athena cabin then changed my mind.  
I ran to the Hades cabin and before I could knock Nico opened the door. He looked at my face for a second then hugged me.  
"Nico I'm sorry, I was a jerk and I shouldn't have listened to everyone else. It's okay if you hate me." My voice was barely more than a whisper.  
"I don't hate you, Thalia. How could I?"

* * *

**Capter 11**

**Same Name**

**Next morning.(7:00 AM)**

**5 hour(s) 27 minute(s) left.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Thalia, wake up or you're going to miss breakfast." Nico told her.  
"I don't care." Thalia mumbled and she turned over.  
"Thalia, Annabeth forget how the speak French." He told her. Percy and I tried really had not to laugh.  
"It's not really that funny stupid, stupider and stupidest. Not saying who's who." She said sitting up and hitting Nico and Percy with her pillow.  
"Come on let's go to breakfast."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Same name**

**Right after lunch. (12:20)**

**0 hour(s) 7 minute(s) left**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

* * *

"So, Nico, remind me why we're sitting in a tree when one of us is terrified of heights and the other should be." He laughed at me.  
"Well the Hunters and Artemis should come from that way." He said pointing strait in front of us. "And from up here we can see them in about five minutes but down there we would see them for about six." It was my turn to laugh at him.  
"Wow one minute. I think you just want to see me freak out." He shrugged.  
"Maybe, Maybe not. You will never know 'cause I will never say." Then an Iris Message popped up and Nico almost fell out of the tree. It was Artemis.  
"Hello Thal," She paused suddenly. "Are you in a tree?"  
"Um…yes?" I asked wondering what I should have said.  
"Mind if I ask why?"  
"Um…I'm not sure. I wasn't told." Nico was out of Artemis' line of sight.  
"Okay, well, we will be there in about three minutes." And she waved her hand through the image. Nico was right you could see them better from here.

Soon Artemis and the other hunters were here. Nico hopped out of the tree with ease. The hunters glared at him. So they knew.  
"Hello Nico. Where is Thalia?" Artemis asked. Nico looked up in the tree.  
"Ooppss I knew I was forgetting something." He said. They were all looking at me now.  
"You so left me here on purpose." I accused. He shrugged, climbed up, got me, and shadowed back down.  
"I hate shadow travel. It makes my ears pop." Nico rolled his eyes and I knew he was thinking that I was weird 'because monsters didn't bother me.  
"Oh, hey Artemis."  
"So, we are losing you?" I nodded.  
"But, a huntress can I make one request?" Artemis slowly nodded.  
"Make Phoebe the new Lieutenant. If anyone can do it better than me, it's her." Artemis nodded.  
"So be it." And they left.

I looked at Nico and I smiled. **  
**

* * *

**A/N: Should I write a sequell or just a eplogue? Vote on my profile. You have untill this time next week. Then I write. **


	14. Eplogue: The End For Now

**A/N: Ok here goes nothing. I own NOTHING. Also I know there are OOC but love makes you like that. ;) **

**I'm going to post a sequel too. So keep an eye out. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Not named.**

**Lunch.**

**The Next Day.**

**Nico's P.O.V**

* * *

Me and Thalia were walking around camp.  
"Hey, Nico, how long do you think it will last?" She asked me.  
"How long will what last?" I asked confused.  
"You, know, the calm, no drama." She said. I shook my head.  
"Not long. We're two smoking hot children of the big three and there are more and more Aphrodite campers every day." I joked. Thalia grinned.  
"And it's only a matter of time until my dad finds out." She added.  
"Yeah, by the way how did you manage to keep Artemis quite?" I asked.  
"I promised her my first born daughter." Thalia said with no hint of joking in her voice. "I'm kidding Nico."  
I grinned. "I know that."

Annabeth and Percy came running up. "Guys, we gotta talk to you. It's important."


	15. The Half-Blood's Journey?

A.N./ I just wanted you all to know after too long a wait I have given you the sequel. It's called The Half-Blood's Journey. I hope you all like it as much as the last one and I already have plans for a third if you do. Go check it out!


End file.
